supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alastair (Natural Opposites)
Alastair is the fourth Demon, a White-Eyed Demon and the Great Torturer of Hell . History Early Life Alastair is born in the Eden Garden, like all the Higher Demons, he is tortured by Lucifer himself, few after his Conversion, he creates the First Black-Eyed Demons . Lucifer's Trapping When God attacked Lucifer and trap him into Lucifer Cage, Alastair stay in Hell, he join Azazel for free Lucifer, he also try to wake Sinus, the ultimate weapon against God . Season 1 He found Dean and Sam, understands immediatly that Sam is the true vessel of Lucifer and try to save him from Lilith, he tortures Dean and is killed by him . Personnality Alastair is a sadistic, even by demons standarts, he is also very manipulative, he cares only a little for other Higher Demons and Lucifer, he is, ironnicaly, calm, polite and patient, he deplores the fact that young demons, like Ruby, are too impatient and want to do things too fast . Powers and Abilities * White-Eyed Demon : Alastair was a White-Eyed Demon and, so, have the traditionnal powers of the White-Eyed Demons . ** Super Strength : Alastair was the fourth strongest White-Eyed Demon, he was only surpassed by Apophis, Lilith, Cain, Archangels, God, Pagan Lords, Amara, Braxxioss, the Primordial Entities and The Beast . ** Immortality : Alastair was the fourth oldest White-Eyed Demon, the only older than him were Cain, Apophis, Lilith Satiety, Archangels, War, Peace, Samedi, Zeus, Cernunnos, Odin, Ra, God, Amara and the Primordial Entities . ** Super Speed : Alastair could move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Alastair didn't need to eat, breath or drink to survive, he can run for an extreme amount of time before being tired . ** Healing : Alastair was able to heal someone . ** Demonic Possession : He could possess humans and even reapers without the consent of the vessel . ** Teleportation : He was able to teleport himself and others to every place he was went before . ** Contract ''': He was able to make contracts, he was, nonetheless, less powerfull with contracts than Barbatos . ** '''Reality Manipulation : He is, with contracts, able to manipulate reality itself . * Almost Perfect Hydrokinesis : Alastair was able to manipulate, shape and generate almost pefectly water, she can even, effortlessly, make tsunamis with this power . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings could all effortlessly and instantly kill him . *'Primal Entities' : They can all instantly kill him . *Archangels : They can easily all kill him . *Leviathans : The Leviathans can hurt him, he can be killed by the most powerfull Leviathans . *White-Eyed Demons : The stronger White-Eyed Demons can kill him . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow could kill him . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe could kill him . * Light Spear : Light Spear could kill him . * Time Sword : The Time Sword could kill him . * Space Axe : The Space Axe could kill him . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife could kill him . * Archangels' Swords : Frost, Furnace, Trickstery and Thunderwave could kill him . * Archangel Blade : An Archangel Blade could kill him . * Colt : Due to never being empowered by the seven Primordial Entities, the Colt could kill him, in fact, Dean used it to kill him . Other *Primordial Light : Alastair dies if he touch Primordial Light . *Primordial Darkness : Alastair dies if he touch Primordial Darkness . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Alastair could die . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Alastair could die . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Alastair could die . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Alastair could die . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Alastair could die .